


an intermission

by LiveLaughLovex



Series: i'll brighten up the sky [2]
Category: The Code (TV 2019)
Genre: Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Pre-John "Abe" Abraham/Harper Li
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27443509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveLaughLovex/pseuds/LiveLaughLovex
Summary: Deleted scene; a conversation between Abe and Maya several days prior to his stopping by Harper's apartment.
Relationships: John "Abe" Abraham & Maya Dobbins
Series: i'll brighten up the sky [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680631
Kudos: 3





	an intermission

**Author's Note:**

> I was sorting through my "The Code" folder, and found this. I probably meant to post it back when "when it don't come easy" was posted, but, well, I forgot, so here. Have it half a year later. I hope you enjoy! :)

Abe was halfway to the courtroom when he was momentarily distracted by the sound of Maya calling his name. He paused, turning on his heel to face her and curiously arching a brow as he waited for her to make her way across the room. “Good morning, Captain Dobbins,” he greeted bemusedly. “Correct me if I’m wrong, but wasn’t Lieutenant Pfister assigned as Major Taylor’s defense counsel?”

“He was,” Maya nodded. “I’m not here to talk to you about the case, Abe; I’m here to talk to you about Harper.”

He glanced pointedly around at their surroundings. “And you decided the best time to do this would be in the courthouse hallway, about…” He looked down at his watch, “…seven minutes before I’m due in court?”

“Well, it seemed as good a time as any,” Maya retorted defensively. “She and Carmichael aren’t even in Virginia right now…”

“They’re meeting with witnesses down in Florida,” Abe cut in. “They’ll be back before COB.”

“…which means that, for one of the first times since we got back from Afghanistan, the two of you aren’t in this building at the same time,” Maya finished meaningfully. “So. How’s our girl doing?”

“She’s fine,” he replied slowly. “Though I’m absolutely certain she’d object to being called _our girl_. Or _anyone’s_ girl, for that matter,” he tacked on as an afterthought. “She’s almost thirty and has two degrees from Stanford.”

“Fair enough,” Maya acquiesced. “She’s really doing okay?”

“She says she is,” Abe returned, shrugging.

“Abe,” his friend began, “you have _talked_ to her since Garmsir, right?”

“We work together, Maya,” Abe deadpanned.

“I mean, you’ve _actually_ talked?” Maya clarified, unamused by his sarcastic remark.

Abe heaved a long-suffering sigh, chancing another quick glance down at his watch and then returning his gaze to the impatient woman in front of him. “We have engaged in conversation, yes. Have we talked about what happened in Garmsir? No. Not specifically.”

“ _Abe_ ,” she huffed exasperatedly. “It’s been a week. Do you really think it’s a good idea for her to hold everything in?”

“Do _you_ think it’s a good idea for her to let it all out before she’s ready to?” he retorted. “Look, she’s okay right now. She’s… she’s not great, but she’s showing up to work and she’s eating at least once a day, which is better than nothing. If and when she stops doing the bare minimum to keep herself alive, I will intervene. Until then…” He shrugged helplessly. “I think I’ve got to let her work through this however she needs to.”

“Okay,” Maya agreed quietly, smiling softly as she stared at him.

He shifted uncomfortably. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

She shook her head. “Nothing. I’m just… you’re a good man, John Abraham,” she settled on finally. “We’re lucky to have you here. And even if she doesn’t let it show, what you’re doing means a lot to Harper.”

“How do you know?” he questioned suspiciously.

“Well, because she’s told me,” she replied nonchalantly. “It annoys her sometimes, sure, but she hasn’t ever had someone looking out for her the way you do. Nobody’s ever taken care of her. It – I think she’s overwhelmed by it, sometimes, but she’s still grateful.”

“Well, she’s my friend,” the prosecutor pointed out quietly. “So…”

“Right,” Maya murmured disbelievingly, her smile a little exasperated and extremely fond. “This is all because she’s your _friend_.”

“Maya,” he muttered warningly, “please don’t…”

“I’m not saying anything more,” she assured him quickly. “You’re a grown man, Abraham; you are well within your rights to be a total idiot when it comes to your personal life.”

“Thank you,” he replied pointedly. “Now, can we please stop talking about my life, maybe focus on yours? How’re you doing?”

“I’m growing another human being, Abe,” she reminded him dryly. “I can’t get out of bed most mornings without wanting to spend the entirety of my day on the bathroom floor. In about twelve to sixteen weeks, the person inside me might start using my organs as punching bags, which is… fantastic. I’m thrilled by that prospect, obviously.”

“You look it,” Abe muttered sardonically, offering a sympathetic smile when she glared at him pointedly. “Sorry. Pregnancy sounds… difficult.”

“Of course it does,” she huffed, rolling her eyes. “It is difficult. You’ll never have to experience it, so you could at least _pretend_ to sympathize, here. Tone down on the sarcasm, maybe.”

“Right. I’ll get right on that,” he said distractedly, grimacing as he glanced down at his watch. “I have to go, May. Court starts in about thirty seconds, and you know how Colonel Judge Zugler gets.”

“Right,” Maya nodded, allowing him to leave. “Just… let me know if anything changes with Li, okay?”

“I will,” he called over his shoulder, practically jogging toward the courtroom. He made it just in time, though that was nothing short of a miracle.

 _Note to self_ , he thought wryly, organizing the information he’d brought along, _don’t allow Maya to ambush you in hallways any less than ten minutes before you have to be in court._

One of these days, he was actually going to take that lesson to heart. It probably wouldn’t be _that_ day, though.


End file.
